It Writes Itself
by Littlemissartsi
Summary: Clare is a reporter for the Toronto Interpreter. Eli is the director of a new movie, Stalker Angel. When Clare is sent to write a story in Eli and the new movie, things aren't as simple as she thought they would be. Collaboration with Futurewriter102


Hey guys, I am doing this story as a collaboration with futurewriter102, she wrote this first chapter so here it is

_**Hey guys this is my collaboration with Littlemissartsi so hope you guys like it!**_

_Clare's pov_

Finally a story I'm going to enjoy writing! It has to be way better than the story I did on the flip-flop purse story, why did I volunteer to even do that story? So now is the time to think about, what the title will be for the story? Maybe Eli Goldsworthy's new story, or who is Eli Goldsworthy? Also why did that name sound so familiar?

I quickly drive up to the studio where he Eli is shooting his new movie; Stalker Angel. I then park and exit my car to enter the building when a police man approach's me; Great, another obstacle before I can continue to go to my interview.

"Ms-he looks at my I.d. - Edwards exactly where do you think you're going," he politely asked as I smiled and answered.  
"Well to my interview of course, it was set for today."  
"Who are you interviewing," he asked.  
"Eli Goldsworthy," I answered as he slightly laughed and cleared his trough. He was about to answer but then a man about a foot taller than me appeared.  
" you're almost late to give his interview, come on," He exclaimed as I walked beside him quickly, at one point I almost tripped since I'm in high heels.

Once we walked into the building we entered a huge room with props everywhere and people everywhere. Now if we could just find , it probably would have been better if I knew what he looked like.

" it's time for your interview," The man yelled as he walked over to a guy a little taller than me he looked about a year or two older than me. Once he was told it was time for his interview he turned to the man next to me and walked over to us as the man next to me left.

"Hey, I'm Eli Goldsworthy but please just call me Eli not ," He said as we shake hands.

"Nice to meet you I'm Clare Edwards and I'll be interviewing you," I say as I let go of his hand. Obviously I'm interviewing him. I mentally kick myself for saying that since he obviously knows that I'm going to be interviewing him.

"So do you want to take a seat over there?" He casually asked.

"Sure where ever you want to be interviewed," I answer. Okay step one of making a good interview and a good story: "make the person being interviewed comfortable" check! We quickly sit down and I take out a recorder and set it on the table in front of the couch we are currently sitting on.

"So is it true that the movie Stalker Angel based off of a book you wrote?" I ask.

"Yes it is true, I wrote Stalker Angel when I was 17 a lot of people told me I made a huge accomplishment about being published at the age I was even though I had help writing it," He answered.

"Who helped you write it," I asked with a huge amount of curiosity. His face looked a little paler than it was before I asked the question. Oh no did I make him uncomfortable, did I ask the wrong question. I start to panic hopefully not showing, I really don't want him to be uncomfortable.

"Um, with my," He hesitated. After a few moments maybe a minute he finally answered.  
"Editor slash ex-girlfriend," He finally answered.

"If you don't want to have that in there I can ta-" I began to say when he cut me off.

"N-no it's fine it's just that I really didn't know how to word it and it's kind of off topic,"

"No it's fine because I have two stories to do, I have one on you and another on Stalker Angel." I answered back immediately reassuring him that this was not off topic.  
"O-oh ok," He stuttered. Why is he stuttering he has no reason to be nervous, I should be nervous not him!?

"So where did you go to high school," I asked.

"Degrassi community high school," He answered. Wait, did he just say Degrassi? I went to Degrassi!

"I went to Degrassi," I blurted quickly feeling embarrassed because this interview isn't about me.

"Really did you ever have Miss Dawes because I heard the year after I left that the next year she was leaving," he asked.

"Yea I did, at one point I met one of my best friends in her class," I answer.

"Who?" he asked.

"Adam Torres," I answer as his face lights up.

"He was and is my best friend we would always play video games," He answers as he laughs.

"No wonder you sounded so familiar! When I was assigned this job, I mean you are a popular actor and director, but it was more than that Adam talked about you and Miss Dawes always talked about her favorite student that graduated one year before I did," I admitted.

"Wow I didn't realize how popular I was," He adds.

"Was?" I began.

"Don't you mean you didn't realize how popular you are," I finished.

"I guess," he says.

"If you could've change anything in your past, would you?" I asked.

"Yea, I would have changed me crashing my car," He answered.

"You crashed your car?" I asked. Why would he crash his car and maybe risk his life.

"Yea, his name was Morty and I crashed into I wall and if I could take it back I would," he answered.

"Wow that must have had changed your life a lot," I added.

"You have no idea, actually that happened a couple of days after Stalker Angel was published," he added.

"Really and-" I began but I was cut off by the man I was with earlier.  
" you have to go it's time for the ending scene," he commented.

"Sorry, maybe we can continue this another time?" he asked.

"How about tomorrow? I'm free for coffee." I answered.

"Great see you then, at the dot right," He added.

"Right see you then," I replied as he walked away. Did he just ask me out? No, he couldn't have I mean it was just to continue the interview and that's all right? What if he did ask me out do I treat it like a date or an interview or a casual hang out?

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed. My chapter will be up soon. Please review**

**Littlemissartsi**


End file.
